thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Season 22
The twenty-second season of Thomas & Friends started airing on September 3rd 2018 in the UK and on September 17th 2018 in the US. It is expected to be released on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Episodes #Stop Theif! - TBA #Triple Header - TBA #Confusion Without Delay - Rebecca, a big new tender engine comes to the Island of Sodor, and works so hard not to be late, that she keeps leaving stations too early! #Lexi Visits Ulfstead Castle - TBA #What Rebecca Does - Rebecca is worried that unlike the other engines, there is nothing special about her. #Terence and Trevor - TBA #Rusty and the Passengers - TBA #Henry's Record - TBA #An Engine of Many Colours - After a crash, James is waiting at the Steamworks to be repaired. He hears that there might not be enough red paint to repaint him and gets worried. #Ring Around the Rosie - TBA #School of Duck - When a storm destroys a classroom at Harwick School, Duck tries to find a solution. #Bear to the Rescue - TBA #Seeing is Believing - Thomas's friend Merlin comes to Sodor from the Mainland for the first time. Merlin is a stealth engine and is very proud of this. #Apology Impossible - Philip learns that sometimes even the smallest engine's actions can make them the bigger engine. #No Time for Ryan - TBA #Samson and the Fireworks - Samson is terrified of fireworks, and when he mistakes the sound of a warning detonator for fireworks, he is so frightened that he races off into the fog and gets lost. #Samson and Bradford - TBA #Thomas' Animal Ark - It's Christmas and the boiler at the Animal Park breaks down, so Thomas and his friends need to find a way to keep the animals warm. #Conversation and Delay - TBA #Delivery at the Docks - TBA #Marion Marks the Spot - TBA #Rosie is Red - After the engines tease Thomas that Rosie is his "special friend", he acts meanly towards her. #The Case of the Puzzling Parts - Sidney is shunting a flatbed of engine parts - but he can't remember what he's supposed to be doing with them. Paxton thinks this sounds like a mystery - the kind that can only be solved by a Special Agent! #New Wheels for Dexter - TBA #Counting on Nia - Nia is a really clever engine and knows about all sorts of things, but when Sir Topham Hatt asks her to take Annie and Clarabel and pick up passengers from Knapford Station, Nia has great trouble finding the right platform. #Hunt The Truck - Bill and Ben's latest game consists of hiding trucks and making other engines hunt for them. #Mountain Engine - TBA #Bad Look-Out - TBA #Danger Points - TBA #"Devil's Back" - TBA Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Neil * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Theo * Lexi * Hurricane * Merlin * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Bear * Diesel 199 * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Hugo * Frankie * Stafford * Winston * Skiff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Ned * Cranky * Kevin * Reg * Carly * Beresford * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Finney * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor Brass Band * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * The Ffarquhar Policeman * Headkeeper Jack * The Grumpy Passenger * The Teacher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Blond-haired Boy * Thomas' Driver * Percy's Driver * Duck's Driver * Samson's Driver * Mr. Bubbles (not named; does not speak) * Scruff (does not speak) * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Bulgy (does not speak) * The Glennock Stationmaster (does not speak) * Big City Engine (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Class 40 (cameo) * Splatter and Dodge (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * A Mainland Diesel (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameos) * Jeremy (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Willie (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Deputy Minister (cameo) * Barrow Football Team (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) * Gator (music video cameo) * Ashima (music video cameo/cut from the series) * Axel (music video cameo) * Rajiv (music video cameo) * Shane (music video cameo) * Yong Bao (music video cameo) * Frieda (music video cameo) * Gina (music video cameo) * The Grey Tender Engine (music video cameo) * Kwaku (music video cameo) * The Brazilian Tank Engine (music video cameo) * Beau (music video cameo) * Hong-Mei (music video cameo) * The Purple Tender Engine (music video cameo) * A Diesel Shunter (music video cameo) * The Arizona Diesel (music video cameo) * Shankar (music video cameo) * Noor Jehan (music video cameo) * Tamika (music video cameo) * Etienne (music video cameo) * An An and Yin-Long (music video cameo) * Aubrey and Aiden (music video cameo) * Ace (music video cameo) * Isla (music video cameo) * Charubala (music video cameo) * The American Crane (music video cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (music video cameo) * Ranger Jill (music video cameo) * Sixteen (mentioned) * Duke (mentioned) * Lord Callan (mentioned) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Rebecca * Godred * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Lord Harry/#6/Patrick * Alaric * Dexter * Catherine * The “Trucks” * Walter Richards * The Manager * Matilda * Rory * The Rockclimbers * Shane Dooiney (not named; does not speak) * Eric (does not speak) * Elsie (cameo) * Godred MacHarold (mentioned) Trivia *This season marks the first of several things: **The first season to use the new intro, credits and Set Friendship in Motion as an intro song. **The first season to feature the newly updated Engine Roll Call at the end. **The first season to feature the new Steam Team - Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Emily, Nia and Rebecca. Although, the Steam Team sleep in different places, Thomas, Percy and Toby sleep at Ffarquhar, Duck sleeps at Arlesburgh with Oliver and Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Emily, Nia and Rebecca sleep at Tidmouth with Donald, Douglas and Bear. **The first season where Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson voice Bill and Ben since Jonathan Broadbent's depature from the series. **The Culdee Fell Railway's first appearances in the Television Series. **Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Merlin, Nia, Frankie and Beresford's first appearances in an episode. **Lucy's first speaking role in the franchise. **Murdoch, Ned, The Vicar of Wellsworth and Cyril the Fogman's first appearances in full CGI. * This season marks the only occurrences for two things: **The only series to date where Flynn and Captain Joe appear, but do not speak since their introductions. **The only series where the director's credit is shown after the episode title and writer's credit. In the next series, all three will be shown together. *This is the final series of a couple of things: **The last series to feature Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Harvey, Emily, Spencer, Whiff, Stanley, Charlie, Scruff, Samson, Merlin, Mavis, Bertie and Bulgy without added details, which they gain in Series 23. **The last series to have Micaela Winter as producer. *In this series, it has the most speaking roles out of every series with 123 speaking roles this series. *Rufus Jones, Darren Boyd, Jim Howick, Hugh Bonneville, Sophie Colquhoun, Oliver McCue and Ashna Kapur return to the voice cast. *Sean Barrett, Jessica Hann, Charlie Bernard, Mia Hope Gaywood, Holly Hazleton, Innis Robertson-Pinnell and Damon Denton-Snape join the voice cast. Category:Seasons